This invention relates to mailers and envelopes and, more particularly, to envelops and mailers for sending small sachets and photographs.
The card industry has grown greatly in recent years. It is now customary to mail cards for almost all holidays, events, and occasions, and it is also common to mail greeting cards for no particular occasion or event. Another popular form of greeting, especially at Christmas, is to send a photograph of the family or children, and for valentines day it is desirable to send a small scented sachet to convey the intended message of affection.
The cards, photographs, and sachets are typically inserted in a rectangular envelope for addressing and mailing. Thus, in addition to the cost of the item being mailed, there is the added cost of the envelope. Some photo mailers are like postcards. While postcard photo mailers are less expensive, they leave the photograph vulnerable to damage. Further, present envelope and card designs have failed to provide a configuration in which an enclosed item, especially a picture, is viewable without fully removing the item from the envelope or fully opening the card.
Another difficulty is encountered in mailing cards with ornamental shapes. These cards must be enclosed in envelopes large enough to receive the highest rectangular dimensions of the card. If odd shaped cards are mailed without envelopes, there is an unacceptably high probability of damage to the card.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a greeting card which can be mailed without an additional envelope. It is also desirable to provide a single sheet photo mailer which when opened allows viewing of the significant portions of the photograph. It is still further desirable to provide a card having an ornamental shape which can be folded into a mailable shape.